dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts
Hearts is the Leader of the Core Arena who have the power to store all the energy from very universe to form the perfect breed of creation: Universe Seed. The Infinite most greatest and powerful creation of them all, since the dawn of time and the beginning. Hearts usually work for several Core People including Fuu, yet he knows that Fuu can be mislead when he study universe, and yet there is a sorting when he told him about the Universe Seed. Hearts is clearly strong and power, yet when he combine with Universe Seed to make him unstoppable warrior known as Godslayer- The Ultimate Godslayer and he can easily killed Fuse Zamasu since he combine with the Universe Seed to make him unstoppable with the power of the Universe Seed and the power of Omni. Appearance: Hearts is clearly a Core People with pointed ears with blond hair. He's also wearing black coat, red gloves and he's wearing some kind of orange visualizer and yet he's quite muscular when he remove his coat to engage into battle. Personality: He's almost like Zamasu, but similar but differential that Hearts is a self-righteous and arrogant individual with self-serving and all-consuming goal. Yet he believe in his own thought that multiverse can only truly be free once the gods and Omni-Kings and Infinite-King are killed. Yet the legend say or rumour he could be involve with Lucifer since the Chaos War. But in his own words, he's nothing more than a hypocrite: while talking about true freedom and peace. Although he have no zero interesting attacking planets and courting killing people, that he is find it 'nourishment' from the multiverse and infinite-verse as well. Yet he's stole one relic since the dawn of creation: Universe Seed, created by the God by one Gods itself, the Infinite Omni-King. They say that the seed was the started to all universe before life and curtal and empire take place. Yet the Gods fear upon him when he stole the Universe Seed, but according to Gaia that one of them is barely ready to use, instead he is going to fuse it together to form a new breed, but in order to use the seed, is using Ultra Instinct ability and above Master and Perfected Ultra Instinct as well. He recruited Cumber along with Lariss and also the twins, Kamin and Oren and Fused Zamasu, yet he's somehow brought him back from the Erase by the Omni-King Grand Zeno. That no Mortal can't outwitted the power of the Omni-King, unless that Lucifer have somehow taught him everything. He fought many universe and universe and yet learn that Goku, Vegeta along with few others Hit, Jiren and Universe 7 warrior. Yet he have no zero hesitation or doubts on Jiren upon his identify. He's more powerful than ever, yet he is more powerful to easily defeated Fused Zamasu and then hoping he can over-rank Jiren and Hit with the power of the Universe Seed that fuse within him nothing can stop the power of him for becoming the Ultimate Godslayer and yet he can killed God of Destructions, The Harmony Gods and yet the Omni-Kings as well. Nothing can the power of Hearts the Ultimate Godslayer. Category:Characters Category:Acrosians Category:Antagonists